A Very Blaine Musical
by starkids-off-to-pigfarts
Summary: Blaine never thought that they would get a chance to do this, something that he had always dreamed of. He never thought he would get a job this 'totally awesome' Collab with lessthanthreeredvines


I do not own Glee, A Very Potter Musical, or anything, really. Written in Co. w/ lessthanthreeredvines :)

Wait, did that really just happen? I leaned onto the railing at the back of the elevator leading up to our apartment. Dropping my bag onto the carpeted floor I ran my hands through my impossibly untidy hair, remembering the whirlwind of a day that could possibly change my life forever. It had all started that afternoon...

* * *

><p><em>"Mr Anderson, Mr Dorn will see you now…" the secretary told me, I stood up out of the chair and looked down at myself.<em>

_I really wish that I wasn't going out for mine and Kurt's weekly grocery shopping. I had an Angry Birds t-shirt on – which Kurt had bought me because we all go through a stage of being addicted to Angry Birds - and a pair of old, dark red skinny jeans that had a few rips in them. It wasn't because they were like 2 years old though… they were meant to be ripped, honest… ok maybe they weren't but he doesn't know that, the only new thing I had was a pair of black converse._

_I flashed a charming smile at her, I think I heard her mumble something about being a stupid kid, so I walked towards the doors she had just came through._

_"I wouldn't keep him waiting for too long, he's very impatient," she looked me up and down, "nice style of clothing for this type of thing…" she trailed off, her bitch face showing through slightly. It was nothing compared to Kurt's bitch face though, I'm actually terrified of that face, so are all of his friends, but something about him made everyone of them fall in love with him, no matter how moody he can be. I trailed off... quickly realizing where I was._

_"Yeah well… I wasn't really expecting a call for a meeting half way through my shopping. Sorry for not wearing a suit I'll try to remember to go shopping in one next time... just in case!" I had learnt well. The smug grin on her face was instantly wiped off, "Well I better not keep him waiting right?"_

_The office was spotless, the cream carpet stretching between two brilliantly white walls. The over-sized desk in the corner was occupied by a massive middle-aged man, who was raising his voice at someone on the other end of the telephone. He banged his fist onto the desk, causing it to shake. Suddenly he threw down the phone, cursing under his breath. He must have just noticed me standing in the doorway awkwardly, so he sighed ushering me towards a chair with the flick of his hand. _

"_Mr..." He glanced down at a notepad on his desk "Anderson." He didn't seem very interested in talking to me at the moment. "Would you be interested in working for me?" Mr. Dorn Looked up at my shocked expression for a moment before leaning back in his chair, lifting his feet onto the pristine desk. _

"_I -buh-uh-whu… huh?" Way to go Blaine, that's a great way to get a job, act like a confused seven year old._

"_Hmm…" the man behind the desk looking him up and down, "I know this might be a shock, but I think you would really gain a lot of experience if you do this and who knows, it could lead onto something much, much bigger than you could have ever thought possible."_

_Much bigger than I could have ever thought… this is much bigger than I could have ever thought, if it gets any bigger I might pass out from over-excitement._

_There was a strange buzzing noise that then filled the room, I looked down at the desk where the man's phone lay and realised that it wasn't ringing. Well what the hell is that ringing noise?_

"_You can answer that if you want to you know, if it's someone special they might help you make up your mind." I gave him a confused look for a moment when I realised it was actually MY phone that was ringing. So unprofessional, Blaine…_

"_Oh…err…sorry about this," I took the phone out of my pocket and a small smile played my lips and Kurt's lovely face popped up on the screen, "Hey there."_

"_Hey there sweetie, look I just got home and you weren't here and there are also no groceries so I didn't know if maybe you got lost or something…" I heard a chuckle afterwards and couldn't help but laugh a bit myself._

"_No, no, I'm not lost don't worry, but I am really busy right now with school work, Andy had a huge emergency and I had to fix it up for him… he's hopeless. I'll go after I'm done though, I promise."_

"_Ok then honey… don't work too hard. I'll see you soon." Kurt said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Kurt, I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone with a smile still on my face._

"_Someone special then?" I looked up too see Mr. Dorn staring at me._

"_Yeah… my boyfriend, we've been together for ages, I love him." _

"_He's a lucky man I'd love to have someone like you…" he trailed off when he realised what he just said, I gave him an amused look, "OH! No, not like that… not that I have any problem with you being gay though… no problem at all." he was getting flustered and to be honest it was quite hilarious._

"_I-I-I'm going to take the job…" I trailed off once he had finished. I could tell that he was relieved that I had changed the subject._

"_Oh thank God. I didn't really want to interview anyone else because I was really hoping you would say yes. So I'm guessing that by you taking the job you know what it's about?"_

"_I know the gist of it yes. I just need the finer details and I will be all sorted." I smiled at him._

"_Good. Well then tell Angie – the secretary out there – that you shall see her on Monday to come and get the office you will be working in sorted out."_

"_Wait…office? I thought I was doing it all at home…" I was so confused right now I couldn't even describe it in words._

"_Yes the songs you shall work on at home, but it would be best if you worked on the script here I think. We'll see how it goes anyway. Thanks for joining our team Mr. Anderson." he held out his hand for me to shake._

"_No… thank you for finally getting me a job," I laughed as I took his hand._

_I turned and walked out of the office with a huge grin on my face unable to suppress my happiness. _

"_See you on Monday, Angie!" I said as I saw the look of utter shock that I had actually gotten the job pass her face. She didn't say anything to me of course, as of now I had a better job than her…take that Angie!_

_I had a job. An awesome job that would get me and Kurt lots of money so we could get a beautiful apartment like he's always wanted. Now I only had to break the news to him and hope that he didn't become over-excited and break anything in our crappy apartment that we would need to repair._

* * *

><p><em>I stepped outside the huge building and looked up at the sky; the Sun was starting to set which meant it would soon be dark. So, if I wasn't home soon then Kurt would flip his wig because he hates someone being out in the dark in their car because so many things could happen at night which probably wouldn't happen during the sunlit hours of the day. <em>

_It was at this point in time that I was happy that my new work's building was so close to home. I would always be in on time or maybe sometimes earlier if I got a lot done during the day. _

Suddenly, the rickety elevator came to a halt on my floor, with a loud shutter and beep, ripping me away from my recollections. The wooden doors opened to reveal the dark, stained carpet hallway that led towards mine and Kurt's apartment. Hastily grabbing my canvas bag, I jogged down the hallway. I couldn't wait to tell Kurt about my job. Damn, I forgot to go shopping, oh well, I'm sure Kurt will understand once I tell him the news.

"Kurt! Kurt I'm home," I yelled, trying not to scream and run at him like a ten year old on Christmas. "Kurt, Guess What?"

He turned around from where he was seated on the couch to stare at me, a confused look on his face. "Hey, what is it?" Closing the door with my foot, I practically leaped over to where he was still seated on the couch.

"Today, I had a meeting with the head of Starkid Industries." I smiled broadly, remembering the massive mirrored building where Mr. Dorn worked, or rather, where I worked now.

"Did you get an internship?" Kurt asked excitedly. I shook my head smiling at him. "Is he going to pay your tuition?" I shook my head again.

"Nope, remember a couple of months ago when I sent Starkid Inc. my sample song and scene from the musical I tried to write?" I smiled at Kurt as he came to the realization of what had happened.

He was shocked, leaping up from where he was, pulling me in for a tight hug. "Are you really going to be able to do this with school and..." He trailed off, his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"It's only two months until I finish university, and I've completed most of my exams already anyway." I said encouragingly.

"I cannot believe this!" Kurt yelled as he sat back down on the couch, pulling me down with him.

"I'm still kind of in shock, to be honest!" I confessed as I sat cross-legged on the second hand couch. "Finally, I get to accomplish something I've dreamed about for years: A Harry Potter Musical."


End file.
